


I Adore You

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Adore You

They are arguing and then, before he can stop himself, John finds himself speaking softly. 

"Dammit... I adore you."

She falters, then falls silent. There's a sigh and then, before she can cry, he crosses the floor and kisses her softly. She moves away, settles on the sofa, knees apart enough that when he follows he can settle so he can look at her. She smiles at him as he settles, his hands light on her stomach even as he leans his chin onto his hands. 

"You are so gorgeous."


End file.
